Mismatchmaker
by Meya
Summary: Dobby décide de... hum...aider Harry, avec des résultats désastreux. Ou merveilleux, selon votre point de vue... SLASH HPDM - fic de GeminiEmerald.
1. Attention à ce que vous souhaitez !

**Mismatchmaker (je trouve pas de meilleur titre... ca veut dire quelque chose comme "le marieur rat"...)**

Titre d'origine : Mismatchmaker

Auteur d'origine : GeminiEmerald (id = 402068)

Traduit le : 2 mai 2004

Rating : R

Pairing : HP/ DM (comme d'hab !!! lol)

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tous les éléments s'y rapportant sont la propriété de Joanne Kathleen Rowling. A défaut de mieux, l'histoire appartient à GeminiEmerald, qui fait joujou avec nos deux ptits mecs préférés...

Warnings/Résum : Dobby décide de... hum... "aider" Harry, avec des résultats désastreux. Ou des résultats merveilleux, selon votre point de vue. C'est un slash, marqué R pour les prochains chapitres. Ne lisez pas, si ça vous choque. 

C'est pour Jen, qui adore vraiment Dobby. 

Notes de la traductrice : Ma première traduc de fic à plusieurs chapitres...  

\ ^o^ /  ouééé !!!

Ben, j'espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi... 

Aussi barge que la plupart des autres fics que j'ai traduites, hein !

En avant pour la ptite histoire !!

==============

**Chapitre I / Attention à ce que vous souhaitez !**

Tout cela avait vraiment commencé parce que Dobby ne pouvait simplement pas reconnaître les sarcasmes.

Son Harry Potter avait eu le moral bas ces derniers temps. Non, pas seulement le moral bas, ce serait mieux de le décrire comme déprimé. Et quelque soit le nombre de bièraubeurres, de chaussettes dépareillées ou de gâteaux à la citrouille que Dobby lui apportait, cela ne semblait pas marcher.

C'était pourquoi Dobby se cachait derrière un rideau de la salle commune de Gryffondor, écoutant la conversation entre Harry et ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils avaient décidé d'avoir un tête à tête avec lui, ayant remarqué le changement eux aussi. Peut-être, pensa Dobby, que si Dobby trouvait ce qui n'allait pas avec Harry Potter, dobby pourrait-il l'aider.

"Allez mon vieux," insista ron. "tu peux nous parler, tu sais que tu le peux."

"Harry," renchérit Hermione, "Nous sommes inquiets pour toi. Tu manges à peine, tu ne dors pas bien, et tu parles à peine à qui que ce soit."

Elle baissa la voix. "Je sais que ça a été dur à supporter, surtout avec ce qui s'est passé en Cinquième Année, mais tu ne peux pas rembarrer tout le monde. Nous tenons à toi et voulons simplement que tu sois heureux."

Heureux n'était pas un mot qu'Harry pouvait utiliser pour décrire sa vie. Il était maintenant en Septième Année à Poudlard, et allait bientôt accomplir sa destinée, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il savait au plus profond de lui-même que c'était très proche.

"Je veux simplement être normal," murmura-t-il finalement. "Je veux être capable de m'inquiéter au sujet de mes ASPICS ou des finales de Quidditch, ou encore vivre une vraie romance, trouver quelqu'un à aimer et qui m'aimerait. Pourquoi dois-je être le putain de Sauveur du Monde Magique ?"

Hermione posa son bras sur ses épaules. "Je ne sais pas, Harry. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu dois passer par tout ça. Mais nous pouvons surmonter cela ensemble. Simplement, ne nous rembarre plus, d'accord ?"

Harry hocha la tête. Il avait vraiment besoin d'eux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans eux.

"Ouais, Harry," ajouta Ron. "Peut-être que nous pourrions t'aider à trouver cette romance dont tu parlais, et te mettre avec quelqu'un."

Harry sourit. "Je ne sais pas, Ron..."

"Oui," continua Ron, "qu'est-ce que tu penses de... voyons voir... Lavande ?"

"Non," Harry secoua la tête, "je ne pense pas."

"Tu appréciais Cho," suggéra Hermione.

Harry secoua la tête plus vigoureusement. "Non merci, c'était un désastre du début à la fin."

"D'acc, d'acc," dit Ron. "Que penses-tu de Susan ?"

"Non."

"Padma ?"

"Non."

"Parvati ?"

"Non."

"Pansy ?"

"Non... Quoi, tu es malade ?" Harry sourit finalement.

"Oh, je sais..." Ron fit un large sourire. "J'ai l'amour idéal pour toi."

"Qui ?" demanda Hermione.

"Drago."

Hermione roula des yeux. "Honnêtement, Ron."

"Non, non, je pense que nous tenons le bon bout," sourit Harry. "Oui, le Serpentard sexy pourrait bien être l'homme idéal pour moi, vous ne pensez pas ? Nous avons tant en commun, et eh bien, j'ai l'estomac qui se retourne chaque fois que je le vois."

Il se tourna vers Hermione et lui mit une main sur l'épaule. 

"Je... Je ne peux plus le cacher." Harry mit le dos de sa main sur le front et ferma les yeux. "Je... Je suis amoureux de Drago Malefoy."

Derrière le rideau, Dobby fit un grand sourire. "Harry Potter est amoureux de Drago Malefoy ! Oh, Dobby va tout faire au mieux pour Harry Potter, une nouvelle fois. Dobby aidera Harry Potter à gagner l'amour de Drago Malefoy !"

Ceci dit, un claquement de doigts et Dobby était parti.

Hermione tapa Harry au bras ; il éclata de rire.

"Décidément, Harry, tu es vraiment con."

~ fin du chapitre 1 ~


	2. Aucun médicament ne peut me guérir

**Mismatchmaker** (je trouve pas de meilleur titre... ca veut dire quelque chose comme "le marieur raté."...)

Titre d'origine : Mismatchmaker

Auteur d'origine : GeminiEmerald (id = 402068)

Traduit le : 4 mai 2004

Rating : R

Pairing : HP/ DM (comme d'hab !!! lol)

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tous les éléments s'y rapportant sont la propriété de Joanne Kathleen Rowling. A défaut de mieux, l'histoire appartient à GeminiEmerald, qui fait joujou avec nos deux ptits mecs préférés...

Warnings/Résumé : Dobby décide de... hum... "aider" Harry, avec des résultats désastreux. Ou des résultats merveilleux, selon votre point de vue. C'est un slash, marqué R pour les prochains chapitres. Ne lisez pas, si ça vous choque. 

C'est pour Jen, qui adore vraiment Dobby. 

Notes de la traductrice : Ma première traduc de fic à plusieurs chapitres... 

\ ^o^ / ouééé !!!

Ben, j'espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi... 

Aussi barge que la plupart des autres fics que j'ai traduites, hein !

Remerciements spéciaux à  : Luwelin, Zazan, zaz, Minerve, Falyla, Lee-NC-Kass et céline402 ! 

En avant pour la ptite histoire !!

=================

**Chapitre II / Aucun médicament ne peut me guérir**

Dobby était un elfe de maison en mission. Il savait maintenant ce qu'il devait faire pour aider son Harry Potter, mais comment allait-il faire cela ? Il ne voulait pas vraiment demander à un étudiant, et les autres elfes de maison ne l'aideraient pas. Donc, cela éveilla son attention quand il entendit trois Serpentardes de Cinquième Année discuter, pendant qu'il nettoyait la salle commune.

"Ce magazine est vraiment bien pour les conseils au sujet des garçons," couina Wendy. "As-tu vu le numéro du mois ?"

"Oui," répondit Romara. "J'ai trouvé un article dans le guide de la mode de ce mois-ci aussi. Quand nous irons à Pré au lard dans deux semaines, peut-être pourrai-je trouver une de ces merveilleuses ceintures de Médusa."

Wendy regarda l'horloge de fer au dessus de la cheminée. "Nous allons être en retard en cours de Sortilèges si nous n'y allons pas maintenant." Elle reposa le magazine sur la table à côté du canapé en cuir. "On pourra lire la suite plus tard."

Bientôt, la salle commune fut déserte et Dobby était seul. Il s'approcha du petit tas de magazine et prit le premier de la pile, "Cosmo Witch."

Dobby lut à haute voix les divers bandeaux de la couverture. "10 moyens de le rendre amoureux de vous sans Potions ou Sortilèges... Ce que toutes les Sorcières veulent de leur Sorcier... Pourquoi les Batteurs sont mieux que les Gardiens..." et enfin, "la Taille de la Baguette... Est-ce vraiment important ?"

Dobby frissonnait de joie. "Oh, oui," cria-t-il, "c'est justement ce dont a besoin Dobby pour aider Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy à s'aimer !"

Dobby jeta de furtifs coups d'œil dans la salle, qui était à son grand soulagement toujours vide. "Il y a beaucoup de ces documents," raisonna-t-il. "Ils ne verront pas qu'il en manque un. Dobby est sûr qu'ils ne lui en voudraient pas s'ils savaient que cela allait aider Drago Malefoy. Oh, Harry Potter va remercier Dobby pour cela !"

Dobby y travailla pendant deux longues semaines.

Au dîner ce soir-là dans la Grande Salle, Dobby s'assit sous une des tables les plus reculées, où il pouvait aussi bien voir Harry que Drago. Dobby avait lu tout l'après midi un article intitulé "Comment faire pour qu'il vous remarque."

"Dobby commencera avec celui-ci," décida-t-il. "Ils disent d'essayer ça à un dîner." Dobby regarda autour de lui. "Eh, bien, c'est le dîner. Et ils faudra utiliser quelque sorts. Ce sera très bien."

Harry mangeait tout en parlant avec ron et Hermione. "Donc, après je lui ai dit, 'Et si on essayait de s'entraîner le matin avant le match avec le nouveau Vif d'Or que j'ai achté à Pré au Lard et..."

"Harry ?" demanda Hermione.

"Ouais ?"

"Pourquoi remets-tu tes cheveux derrière ton oreille en regardant à la table des Serpentards ?"

"Quoi ?!" s'exclama Harry. "Je ne fais pas ça !"

Ron leva la tête de son assiette. "si, si, mon vieux, et on dirait que tu fais de l'œil !"

Harry secoua les mains sur la table. "T'es dingue !"

Dobby lut rapidement l'article. "... avancez-vous et essayez de montrer un peu de votre poitrine." Dobby leva la tête de la page. "Poitrine ? qu'est-ce que c'est qu'une poitrine ? Oh, Dobby sait !"

Harry leva sa main droite, et inclinant la tête de manière séductrice, leva lentement sa manche gauche, montrant ainsi la peau de son bras à l'épaule, tout en regardant droit dans les yeux Drago, qui avait finalement remarqué l'étrange spectacle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago était sans voix.

"Harry !" chuchota Hermione. "qu'est-ce que tu FAIS ?"

Harry fit de l'œil et croisa lentement les jambes, sans jamais quitter le blond du regard.

"Je... sais... pas..." prononça-t-il difficilement, les dents serrées.

Dobby regardait Drago tout le long. "Oh, Drago Malefoy a remarqué HarryPotter ! C'est très bien ! Voyons voir... 'essayez de mettre votre main sur la sienne durant le dîner et caressez-lui lentement les articulations tout en parlant...' c'est la suite."

Soudain, Harry sentit ses jambes bouger sans avoir commandé à son cerveau de le faire pourtant, s'approcha de la table des Serpentards.

"Je le sens mal, je le sens mal," marmonna-t-il. Ron et Hermione se levèrent et le suivirent, pensant approximativement la même chose. A la plus grande horreur d'Harry, il s'arrêta juste à côté de Drago.

"tu as quelque chose à me dire, Potter ?" demanda Drago, d'une voix moqueuse, attendant quelque répartie virulente. Ce qu'il n'attendait PAS était qu'Harry s'asseye et mette sa main sur la sienne, tout en recommençant à glisser des cheveux derrière son oreille.

Un temps, toute la Grande Salle fut mortellement silencieuse. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers l'étrange scène. Harry massa lentement la main de Drago avec ses doigts, faisant involontairement frisonner le blond, sans parler d'autres légères 'réactions'.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Drago parvint à retrouver son sang-froid. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Potter ?" S'exclama-t-il. "As-tu définitivement perdu l'esprit ?"

Harry reprit ses esprits, ôtant sa main comme s'il avait été brûlé.

"Je... Je..." bégaya-t-il.

Hermione s'avança, prenant Harry par le bras et le tirant vers la porte. "Désolée," dit-elle d'une voix forte, "c'est... c'est... une réaction ! Oui, une réaction allergique... Il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher..."

Ron poussait également Harry vers la porte. 3Oui, quelque chose qu'il a mangé. C'est terrible... On va l'amener voir Madame Pomfresh."

"Mangez !" cria Ron. "C'est juste une réaction allergique, y a rien à voir..."

Hermione attrapa Ron par le col et le traîna aussi dehors. "Viens !"

Après leur départ, cela prit quelque temps avant que les conversations ne reprennent.

Goyle regarda Drago. "Imagine Potter te prendre la main comme ça ! Pour qui se prend-il ?"

Drago massa son autre main avec les doigts. "Oui," Dit-il dans un souffle, "j'imagine."

**~ Fin du Chapitre 2 ~**

Note : le titre du chapitre est tiré de "Doctor, doctor (Bad Case of Loving You)" par le grand Robert Palmer.

Alors ??? vous êtes morts de rire comme je l'ai été à traduire ça ???

Loooooooool !!  Dobby fait des dégâts !

Le prochain comprendra Hagrid et un bouquet...

Hum, hum !


	3. Dites le avec des fleurs mortes

**Mismatchmaker** (je trouve pas de meilleur titre... ca veut dire quelque chose comme "le marieur raté."...)

Titre d'origine : Mismatchmaker

Auteur d'origine : GeminiEmerald (id = 402068)

Traduit le : 6 mai 2004

Rating : R

Pairing : HP/ DM (comme d'hab !!! lol)

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tous les éléments s'y rapportant sont la propriété de Joanne Kathleen Rowling. A défaut de mieux, l'histoire appartient à GeminiEmerald, qui fait joujou avec nos deux ptits mecs préférés...

Warnings/Résumé : Dobby décide de... hum... "aider" Harry, avec des résultats désastreux. Ou merveilleux, selon votre point de vue. C'est un slash, marqué R pour les prochains chapitres. Ne lisez pas, si ça vous choque. 

C'est pour Jen, qui adore vraiment Dobby. 

Notes de la traductrice : Ma première traduc de fic à plusieurs chapitres... 

\ (^o^) / ouééé !!!

Ben, j'espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi... 

Aussi barge que la plupart des autres fics que j'ai traduites, hein !

Remerciements spéciaux  : Polgara_86, Lee-NC-Kass, SNAPESLOVE, céline402, Ddy, zaz, celine.s, tetedenoeud, Hedwigelol et luwelin !! 

Je pense que comme je n'arrive pas à joindre tous les reviewers par mail, je répondrais plutôt à chaque chapitre... plus pratique !

En avant pour la ptite histoire !! Ce chapitre-ci n'est pas mieux que les autres... Mais c'est Drake qui s'y colle ! arf

===============

**Chapitre III / Dites-le avec des fleurs mortes **

Ron et Hermione traînèrent Harry jusque dans le couloir à côté de la Grande Salle.

"que s'est-il passé là ?" demanda Hermione.

Harry s'appuya contre un des murs de pierre. "Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je... J'ai perdu le contrôle de mon propre corps." Il se toucha les bras et les jambes. "Je crois que maintenant ça va, mais c'était..."

"Dérangeant." Ajouta Ron. "tu faisais les yeux doux à Malefoy, d'entre tous !"

"Mais pourquoi ?" interrogea Hermione. "Malefoy serait-il là-dessous ?"

"Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?" demanda Harry.

"Pour te gêner, " affirma Hermione. "Ou, qui sait, peut-être qu'il aime que tu lui touche la main."

"Hermione !" s'indigna Ron. "Ne dit jamais ça, même pour rire !"

Harry fixa les portes de la Grande Salle. Deux questions le tourmentaient depuis plus de cinq minutes. De l'une, qui était derrière ce show qu'il avait dû exécuter au dîner, et de l'autre, pourquoi avait-il ressenti de telles secousses dans son estomac, quand il avait touché la main de Malefoy ? Est-ce que Malefoy avait quelque chose à voir avec ça ?

"Harry ?" l'interpela Hermione. "Est-ce que ça va bien, ou tu veux voir Madame Pomfresh ?"

"Non, " Harry secoua la tête. "Vraiment, je vais bien."

*********************************************************************

Le jour suivant arriva et était presque écoulé sans que quoique ce soit n'arrive pour les faire tous s'interroger sur leur santé mentale. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentard de Septième Année étaient dehors, près de la hutte d'Hagrid, pour le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Aucun incident, si ce n'est quelques salamandres fuyardes qui avaient mis le feu aux buissons avant d'être capturées.

Harry était occupé à nourrir sa salamandre avec de petits morceaux de charbon, quand Drago passa à côté de lui.

"Attention, Potter," renifla-t'il. "Ne brûle pas tes si précieux doigts. Tu pourrais avoir envie de me tenir la main quelque temps pendant le dîner."

Harry regarda l'égoïste blondinet. "Ne te lance pas de roses, Malefoy," réplica-t'il. "Apparemment, je n'étais pas bien hier. Aucun sain d'esprit ne VOUDRAIT te toucher."

Bien haut au-dessus des deux querelleurs, Dobby était assis sur une branche, serrant le magazine qu'il avait emprunté dans la salle commune des Serpentards d'une main et la branche de l'autre.

"... ' Pour émouvoir la personne désirée, il n'y a rien de plus efficace que de lui apporter un bouquet de belles fleurs ', " lut Dobby.

"Oh oui. Ce serait fantastique. Dobby a vu beaucoup de fleurs ici. Harry Potter aimera des fleurs !"

Drago était au milieu d'un sermon quand il se tut soudain.

"Et de plus, POTTER, je ne voudrais jamais... jamais..."

"Oui, MALEFOY ?" riposta Harry.

Mais Drago ne dit rien. Comme si de rien n'était, il s'éloigna du groupe, laissant Harry, Ron, Hermione, Crabbe et Goyle le regarder se pencher à la lisière de la forêt et revenir avec un poignée de ... eh bien, pas vraiment des fleurs.

Drago revint d'un pas nonchalant parmi les étudiants confus, et tendit son cadeau à Harry.

"Drago ?" demanda Ron.

"Oui ?"

"Pourquoi tiens-tu ces... mauvaises herbes dégoûtantes ?"

Drago regarda le tas de feuilles dans sa main. Ajoutés à de nombreuses mauvaises herbes de grande taille, il y avait une fleur, beaucoup d'herbe, et sous sa main, les racines se balançaient, de la boue tombant par paquets.

"qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'mauvaises herbes' ?" se fâcha Drago. "Je voudrais que tu saches qu'un Malefoy n'offre pas de 'mauvaises herbes dégoûtantes' à qui que ce soit ! Ces splendides fleurs sont pour Harry !"

"Pour HARRY ?" s'étrangla tout le groupe.

"oui," déclara fermement Drago. "Tiens, Harry," il sourit tout en tendant le 'bouquet' au brun. "C'est pour toi."

Harry les prit lentement, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire avec, ni quoi dire. "Euh... tu vas bien, Malefoy ?"

"Bien sûr," s'exclama Drago. "Ca ne pourrait pas aller mieux. Bon, maintenant, je sais que ces fleurs ne sont pas aussi superbes que toi, mais je n'avais pas le temps d'aller faire les magasins pour mieux. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai attention à ce que tu aies les plus belles fleurs que je puisse trouver quand... quand..."

"Oh, non !" Dobby agrippa le magazine, l'attrapant juste avant qu'il ne tombe de l'arbre, pile sur les étudiants au-dessous. "Oh, Dobby a perdu sa concentration, " gémit-il.

Goyle secoua Drago par le bras. "Drago, ça va ?"

"Je... quoi... oui, bien sûr ça va, je..." Soudain, il vit les 'fleurs' dans la main d'Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Potter ?!" cracha Drago.

Harry ne put se retenir. "Oh, rien, Drago chéri." Il s'approcha de lui et baissa la voix. " Que veux-tu que je te fasse ?"

"Quoi ?" Drago rougit fortement. "Je ne ... Jamais de la vie... Je... oh, VENEZ !" Drago partit offusqué, suivi par Crabbe et Goyle.

"Ok," pensa-t-il comme ils se dirigeaient vers le château. "Maintenant, j'AI perdu mon putain d'esprit."

**~ fin du chapitre ~**

Note de l'auteur : Le titre du chapitre vient de la chanson des Rolling Stones "Dead Flowers".

Note de la traductrice : PTDRRRRRR !!!! Ah la la qu'est-ce qu'elle peut trouver !!! après notre Harry séducteur, voilà Drago 'romantique' ! Mouarf !

Pour le prochain chapitre, cherchez ce qu'on pourrait faire avec des chocolats... *gniark* 

N'empêche, c'est toujours bien agréable de traduire ça ! La dernière fois, je me suis à moitié étouffée avec mon eau comme je relisais le chapitre... Et là, c'est pas mieux !

Bon, je vais traduire un one-shot maintenant... Au boulot !

Au fait, j'ai dégotté une autre fic bien marrante à vous montrer, surprise, surprise... Ca s'appellera "Sortir du placard", avec Drago et Harry bien sûr !

Est-ce que vous voulez que je cherche une fic avec un autre couple ? si oui, lequel ?


	4. Je veux des friandises

**Mismatchmaker** (je trouve pas de meilleur titre... ça veut dire quelque chose comme "le marieur raté."...)

Titre d'origine : Mismatchmaker

Auteur d'origine : GeminiEmerald (id = 402068)

Traduit le : 9 mai 2004

Rating : R

Pairing : HP/ DM (comme d'hab !!! lol)

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tous les éléments s'y rapportant sont la propriété de Joanne Kathleen Rowling. A défaut de mieux, l'histoire appartient à GeminiEmerald, qui fait joujou avec nos deux ptits mecs préférés...

Warnings/Résumé : Dobby décide de... hum... "aider" Harry, avec des résultats désastreux. Ou merveilleux, selon votre point de vue. C'est un slash, marqué R pour les prochains chapitres. Ne lisez pas, si ça vous choque. 

C'est pour Jen, qui adore vraiment Dobby. 

Notes de la traductrice : Ma première traduc de fic à plusieurs chapitres... 

(o) / ouééé !!!

Ben, j'espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi... 

Aussi barge que la plupart des autres fics que j'ai traduites, hein !

RAR : (chapitre 2 et 3)

**Polgara86 :** Eh bien voilà la suiteeeeuuuuh !! lol et, un conseil... évite de boire en lisant la fic ! J'ai été moi aussi malheureuse victime de cette torture (la flotte qui sort par le nez)... lol 

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Ah, une nouvelle victime d'hilarité... Lol Dobby devrait se reconvertir en bouffon ! C'est sûr que j'ai pitié de Harry (dans le chapitre 2), oh la HONTEUH ! Mouarf !  Et moi aussi je vais avoir du mal à survivre à cette fic ! Trop bien faite ! Et vàlà pour les chocos ! 

Et vi, en ce moment, c'est la fin des cours, encore deux-trois partiels, puis j'ai un stage... (Je suis en 1ère année DUT). J'en profite !

**SNAPESLOVE :** eh oui, Dobby le sait pas mais il nous désoriente nos pauvres ptits hommes... lol CINQ LANGUES ??? wow, lesquelles? ?? Ben, chapeau ma vieille ! voilà la suite !! Mais bientôt tu devras attendre une semaine... comme moi... bouh ouhhhhhhhhh !

**Céline402 :** lol Ca montre que l'auteur est douée pour faire rire ! Putain, le genre de fics... trop bon ! Ca donne la pêche pour la journée !

**Ddy :** Bah voilà le nouveau chapitre !! Enjoy...

**Zaz :** Bah, finalement Harry se prend pas de pitit vent, mais des euh... fleurs ! Et dans ce chapitre, tu vas voir... yêk yêk !

**Celine.s :** Bah, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite autant que le début !

**Tetedenoeud :** Ouais, l'autrice a trop bien respecté la mentalité Dobbyesque ! She's a GODDESS ! vàlà la suite demandée... Et don't worry, j'ai trouvé quelques couples pour faire joujou... Généralement des slashs ;-)

**Hedwigelol **: apparemment l'autrice sort un chapitre par semaine, alors vais bientôt devoir attendre ses nouveaux chaps, snirfl... Mais sinon, marchi ! J'suis contente si tu penses que je m'en sors bien ! 

**Luwelin :** Bah, pour la longueur des chapitres, c'est pô ma faute... snirfl ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, pour le moment le coeur de notre petit Drago est intact, quoiqu'un peu 'tourment'... ;-p 

**Frite12 :** ouah, le nickname !! lol Marchi et voilà la suite ! 

**Alex :** Marchiiiiii ! J'suis contente, si je m'embrouille pas dans ma traduc... Des fois je me demandais si ce que j'écrivais n'était pas du chinois... Et ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi j'ADORE H/D, et je ferai surtout des traducs de fics HD, mais je veux aussi un peu varier... J'ai trouvé quelques fics pour ça, on verra quand je les traduirai !

**Saael' :** Wow ! Marchi Saael' ! Je crois bien avoir lu plusieurs de tes fics... (Je suis une grosse boulimique de fics d'ailleurs... j'en lis au moins 20 chapitres par jour, que ce soit en anglais ou en français !) Faudra que je me rafraichisse la mémoire !

En avant pour la ptite histoire !! Ici, C'est la joie pour les boulimiques du chocolat !!! miaammmmm !

===============

**Chapitre IV / Je veux des friandises**

Harry était debout, au milieu du parc, près de la Forêt Interdite, tenant toujours le "bouquet" que Drago lui avait offert.

Ron regarda le trio Serpentard quelques moments avant de se retourner vers Harry. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? D'abord quelqu'un prend le contrôle de ton corps au dîner, et maintenant Malefoy semble avoir pété un plomb. Pourquoi t'aurais-t-il donné ces..." il indiqua le tas de verdure, comme un autre paquet de boue tombait au sol "... et les appeler des 'fleurs' ? Et même seulement te les donner ?"

Hermione parla. "Une chose est sûre maintenant, remarquez. Malefoy n'était pas à la source de ce qui est arrivé à Harry au dîner. Il était de toute évidence lui aussi contrôlé par quelqu'un."

"De toute évidence." Approuva Ron. "Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen pour qu'il considère Harry comme 'superbe', sauf s'il était devenu complètement cinglé. T'es d'acc, Har' ?"

"'Videmment," répondit-il, un peu à contre coeur. Pour une raison quelconque, il avait presque aimé l'idée de Malefoy lui apportant des fleurs et le complimentant. Harry décida qu'il ETAIT en train de perdre la raison.

"Tout de même," poursuivit Ron. "C'était une super réplique, vieux. 'Oh, rien, Drago chéri. Que veux-tu que je te fasse ?'. La tronche qu'il tirait était inoubliable !"

"Ouais," répondit doucement Harry. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait dit ça, et il était encore plus dérangé par les images qui lui étaient venues à la tête quand les mots lui étaient sortis de la bouche. "On devrait rentrer au château, on va être en retard pour les cours."

"Oui, on ferait mieux." Approuva hermione. L'étrange réaction d'Harry à ce dernier incident ne lui avait pas échappé. "On en parlera plus tard pour voir ce qu'on peut faire."

Harry attendit que les autres aient fait quelques pas devant lui pour laisser tomber la verdure au sol. 

Exceptée la seule fleur qui était dans le lot. Il la mit dans la poche de sa robe. 

===================================================

Quelques jours plus tard, Dobby s'assit les jambes croisées dans un coin des cuisines avec le CosmoWitch ouvert sur ses genoux. 

"Dobby ne s'en est pas bien sorti avec les fleurs," se lamenta-t-il. "Dobby s'est presque dénoncé. Oh, Harry Potter serait si désappointé si Dobby ne l'aidait pas à gagner l'amour de Drago Malefoy. 

Dobby lut d'une lettre envoyée par l'une des lectrices du magazine. "'...La boîte de chocolats que j'avais achetée plus tôt ce jour-là a été très utile, comme nous nous sommes nourris l'un l'autre, léchant le chocolat sur les doigts de l'autre. C'était si romantique et d'un sensuel.'"

"Oh oui !" couina Dobby comme il enroula le magazine et le serra contre lui. "Ce sera parfait ! Harry Potter ET Drago Malefoy adorent le chocolat. Dobby doit tout préparer tout de suite !"

===================================================

Cela arriva dans le corridor du 4ème étage. 

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient lu au moins 40 livres sans trouver quoique ce soit pouvant expliquer les étranges incidents. Comme il n'y avait plus rien eu depuis quelques jours, ils se sont demandés si les "possessions" avaient pris fin. Peut-être que la vie reprendrait son cours maintenant.

Si seulement ils avaient su. 

Le trio changeait de e, en parlant de l'injustice du dernier retrait de points fait par leur Professeur de Potions.

"Ce n'était pas ma faute si j'ai éternué en mettant les ailes de libellule et que j'en ai mises quatre au lieu de trois," s'exclama Ron comme il s'essuyait le visage des restes de la potion. "Au moins, tout le chaudron n'a pas explosé... Harry, où tu vas ?"

Harry avait brutalement changé de direction et s'avançait vers la statue menaçante d'une vieille sorcière. "Je... ne sais... pas..." réussit-il à dire.

"Oh, non !" gémit Ron."Ca recommence !" 

Harry atteint la statue en même temps qu'un certain Serpentard blond. Drago était de l'autre côté du corridor mais, comme son camarade, il était attiré par la statue.

Ils regardèrent tous deux au pied de la statue pour voir un paquet en forme de coeur. Avant de savoir ce qu'il faisait, Harry défit le noeud pour trouver 20 Cupidons en chocolat. Un petit attroupement s'était formé, le temps qu'il prenne un chocolat.

"Drago ?" chuchota-t-il.

"Oui, Harry ?" 

"Approche-toi, mon amour." 

L'esprit d'Harry était en train de hurler 'QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?' mais il n'avait aucun pouvoir pour arrêter cela. Et une partie de lui ne voulait presque pas. 

Drago était dans à peu près le même bateau. Il se trouve dangereusement près de son ennemi, et était surpris de sentir son coeur battre frénétiquement. Il ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer les yeux d'Harry à cette distance, et se donna mentalement un coup de pied aux fesses pour les avoir regardés. Que se passait-il ?

Harry approcha un des Cupidons des lèvres de Drago. "Ouvre la bouche," dit-il doucement. 

Drago fit comme demandé, et frissonna comme Harry lui glissait le chocolat dans la bouche. Sa partie rationnelle essayait désespérément de briser le sort et de s'enfuir de la statue, du couloir, d'Harry. Mais une autre partie se demandait s'il serait parti, même s'il pouvait.

Harry ferma à demi les yeux comme Drago mettait ses doigts dans la bouche, les suçant gentiment pour lécher le chocolat fondu. Pendant ce temps-là, la foule avait grossi d'au moins 50 personnes, la plupart trop abasourdis pour dire quoique ce soit. Même Ron et Hermione s'étaient calmés.

Dobby prit appui contre la statue d'un ancien Directeur de Poudlard, au bout du couloir. "Oh, c'est merveilleux !" s'exclama-t-il. "Dobby savait que ça allait marcher. Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy vont être si heureux ensemble." Dobby lut les lignes suivantes de la lettre du magazine. "'... Bientôt nous étions tout absorbés l'un de l'autre, le chocolat couvrant nos corps, comme nous 'consommions' désespérément le dessert tentateur..."

Dobby retourna son attention au duo assommé. "Dobby sait précisément quoi faire maintenant..."

Drago était en train d'offrir le quatrième chocolat à Harry quand il fit brusquement un mouvement en avant sur le Gryffondor, l'étouffant presque avec la friandise. 

"Malefoy, Qu'est-... mmmphh!" Harry sentit son corps réagir de lui-même, attrapant une poignée de Cupidons et les poussant presque, les frottant presque contre la bouche de Drago. En quelques minutes, ils étaient tous deux au sol, les chocolats volant partout. 

Harry leva suffisamment la tête pour hurler après ses amis stupéfaits. "AU SECOURS !" cria-t-il "FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE !"

"QUOI ?" hurla Ron.

"JE PEUX PAS M'ARRÊTER... ARROSEZ-MOI !" s'exclama-t-il. "N'IMPORTE QUOI !"

Harry et Drago roulèrent alternativement l'un sur l'autre, agrippant la boîte de friandises à moitié détruite pour obtenir les derniers chocolats. Ils en fourrèrent un dans la bouche de l'autre, tout en essayant de s'étaler le reste sur les bras et le torse. Les robes se déchiraient et les yeux s'agrandissaient. Sans mentionner deux autres choses qui 's'agrandissaient', à la plus grande horreur des deux garçons.... ou étais-ce autre chose...

Dobby était soulagé par les résultats de son travail, si absorbé qu'il ne perçut presque pas les pas qui s'approchaient, jusqu'à ce que le Professeur Dumbledore soit près de lui. Rapidement, il cacha le magazine et se retourna. 

"Professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur !" sourit Dobby. "Le Professeur semble très fatigué, Monsieur. Dobby devrait faire du thé." Prenant la main du Directeur, Dobby l'éloigna gentiment de la scène qui se déroulait hors de sa vue. "Dobby a travaillé sur un nouveau projet, monsieur," commença-t-il. "Professeur Dumbledore pourrait en entendre parler..."

Harry et Drago se figèrent brutalement, Harry toujours au-dessus de Drago. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que qui que ce soit ne bouge, ou n'ose dire quoi que ce soit. Finalement, Drago tourna son regard vers Harry?

"La' moi e", marmonna-t-il.

"Quoi ?" demanda Harry.

Drago tourna la tête et recracha un demi-Cupidon. 

"J'ai dit 'Lâche-moi'," chuchota-t-il presque. Lentement, les deux garçons se levèrent. Leurs visages et une grande partie de leurs corps étaient barbouillés de chocolat fondu. 

Drago défroissa sa robe et se passa une main dans les cheveux, pour les lisser, laissant des traînées de chocolats sur ses mèches blondes. Il fit face aux étudiants, tous bouche ouverte.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il. "Quelque chose à dire ?"

Personne n'osa. Même Ron ne pouvait trouver ses mots. Ron n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir reparler un jour.

"Maintenant, si vous pouvez m'excuser," déclara Drago avec hauteur, comme il s'éloignait nonchalamment du couloir, "je crois que je vais me laver un peu avant le dîner."

**- fin du chapitre -**

Note de l'auteur : le titre du chapitre est tiré de la chanson des Bow Wow Wow, "I Want Candy". 

Note de la traductrice : PTDRRRRRRRRRRr !!! Pliée de rire !!! Ah, la la !!! Bah le chapitre suivant montrera les réactions de nos deux jeunes et sémillants héros, ainsi que leurs 'cultures'... eh, eh... 

Fic sur le même couple : Bah, une nouvelle 'rubrique'... J'me suis dit pourquoi pas vous conseiller une des milliers de fics que j'ai lues à chaque chapitre ? Y en a tellement qui sont bien !

Alors pour ce chapitre-ci, je vous conseillerai bien 'Message' de Cordelune... C'est bien mignon ! Bon, y a pas notre entremetteur préféré Dobby, mais bon... ;-)


	5. J'ai besoin d'un amoureux qui ne me rend...

**Mismatchmaker** (je trouve pas de meilleur titre... ça veut dire quelque chose comme "le marieur raté."...)

Titre d'origine : Mismatchmaker

Auteur d'origine : GeminiEmerald (id = 402068)

Traduit le : 29 mai 2004

Rating : R

Pairing : HP/ DM (comme d'hab !!! lol)

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tous les éléments s'y rapportant sont la propriété de Joanne Kathleen Rowling. A défaut de mieux, l'histoire appartient à GeminiEmerald, qui fait joujou avec nos deux ptits mecs préférés...

Warnings/Résumé : Dobby décide de... hum... "aider" Harry, avec des résultats désastreux. Ou merveilleux, selon votre point de vue. C'est un slash, marqué R pour les prochains chapitres. Ne lisez pas, si ça vous choque.

C'est pour Jen, qui adore vraiment Dobby.

Notes de la traductrice : Ma première traduc de fic à plusieurs chapitres...

ouééé !!!

Ben, j'espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi...

Aussi barge que la plupart des autres fics que j'ai traduites, hein !

RAR : (chapitre 4)

Céline402 : Lol vàlà enfin le chapitre 5 ! je sais j'ai traîné... oups ! Je suis tout à fait d'acc avec toi Harry et Draco au choco miommmmmmmmmm bave tu vas enfin avoir la réponse à toutes tes questions ! Que fera Dobby ? c'est par ici !

  
Hedwigelol : vàlà enfin la suiteuh ! oki je reviewerai don't worry... C'est vrai que je suis un peu flemmarde par nature, mais je ferai un effort ;)

  
Pandoria : Voilà la suiteeeeuuuhhh !! Marchi pour la review ! J'suis d'accord, Dobby se débrouille comme un pied, mais on l'adore quand même !

  
Blue Nessae : Merciiiii !

  
Snapeslove : sorry, je t'ai fait souffrir... voilà ENFIN le chapitre 5 ! J'ai aussi obtenu le chapitre 6 de l'autrice, il est pas mal, lol tu verrai ça ! Mais je dis rien, je me sens bien sadique tout d'un coup... yêk yêk

  
Frite12 : Marchi ma frite ! Bah, si tu as du mal à lire en anglais, ça aide les traducs, n'est ce pas ? ;)

  
Alex : wow, ça c'est de la review !! ok ok, je tiens encore à vivre, et de toute façon, je suis pas prête à lâcher cette fic ! T'inquiète, je trouve des MILLIERS de H/D trop cute, je te jure ! Dans mon dossier de trucs à traduire, j'ai plus de 200 chapitres, c'est dire ! Et y en a qui font 10 pages word, de quoi m'occuper ! Ouh, la la, vas-y mollo, j'ai les chevilles sensibles... (en plus me suis gaufrée bêtement dans la rue vendredi, ai une jolie entorse... hum)

  
Ddy : Ouais, c'était vachment hot l'interlude chocolaté entre nos deux zhéros ! (lol) Bah, pour Dumbledore, j'en sais pas plus que toi ! Pour le moment, il sait que dalle ! Mais dans le chapitre 6, Dobby fait encore des siennes, tu vas voir... Pas de choco, mais toujours des imperius à gogo, ça va te faire marrer !

  
Lee-NC-Kass : Ben, ma pauvre ! tes parents se sont pas réveillés ? C'est sûr qu'avec une scène pareil, c'est difficile d'être impassible ! D'une part c'est trop marrant et d'autre part, c'est trop baaaaaaaaaavvvveeeeeeee !!! Ahhhh, vivement le nouveau chapitre ! Euh, bref, tu verras bien, hein...

  
Têtedenoeud : here it is ! le chapitre nouveau est arrivééééééé ! Et pour le choco, j'ai vu un one-shot pas mal entre rogue et harrychou avec du choco... tu verras ! Mais on va frôler la crise de foie, là...

  
Vif d'or : Marchi ! C'est sûr que même s'il y a beaucoup de fics HPDM marrantes, des hilarantes à ce pouint-là ça ne court pas les rues !

  
Polgara86 : Bravo ! tu as échappé à une mort atroce rien qu'en éloignant ton choco chaud ! Ouf... C'est pas de tout repos, la vie de lectrice de fanfics, n'est ce pas ? ;-p

  
Luwelin : Merciii ! Voilà (enfin !) le chapitre 5...

Paradise Nightwish : Marchiiiiiiiiiii !! Tu sais tu fais des fics GENIALES ! J'en ai lu un paquet ! tes one-shots, "tight rope", "un jour", etc... Trop bien écrits ! Comment rester indifférente ??? Ginnypompom : merci ! la suite est là ! Crazysnape : euh, j'ai un peu traîné, mais c'est pas grave (hein ? air suppliant) puisque le nouveau chapitre est LA ! Celine.s : merci ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire tout autant... Vvalou : Thank you ! la suite est là ! j'espère que tu vas aimer...

En avant pour la ptite histoire !! Maintenant, c'est la raison du passage en R... ici, je vois les ptites perverses se redresser sur leur chaise et s'approcher de l'écran

===============

**Chapitre V / J'ai besoin d'un amoureux qui ne me rende pas fou**

  
  
  
Pendant quelques moments, tout le corridor était silencieux. Puis, lentement, les étudiants restants commençèrent à s'éloigner, pas vraiment sûrs de vouloir savoir ce qui s'était passé. Ils savaient tous que soit une force sinistre était en activité à Poudlard, soit les princes de Serpentard et de Gryffondor avaient complètement craqué.

  
La moitié d'entre eux pariaient sur la première hypothèse, l'autre sur la seconde.

  
Ron et Hermione approchèrent prudemment le brun couvert de chocolat, presque comme on s'approcherait d'un petit enfant, avant d'enfin retrouver la parole.

  
"Bon," bafouilla Ron. "Qu'est-ce que c'était que CA ?!"

  
Harry ôta un chocolat de ses cheveux. "J'en ai aucune idée. Je marchais pendant un moment, avant de me sentir poussé vers la statue. Le truc le plus bizarre était que je n'étais pas surpris quand j'ai vu la boîte, et je crois que pour Malefoy, c'était pareil. Mais on dirait que ça ne touche que nous ! Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre a été touché ?"

  
Hermione éleva la voix : "Non, Harry, personne. Mais pourquoi vous deux ? Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un veuille vous embarrasser, ni même que ça fait partie d'un mauvais coup. Ou, du moins, pas intentionnellement..."

  
"Que veux-tu dire ?" interrogea Harry.

  
"Je pense... Je pense que quelqu'un veut vous mettre ensemble, toi et Malefoy !"

  
Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent tandis que Ron reculait de dégoût. "Hermione !" gémit-il! "Tu dois blaguer ! Qui voudrait les mettre ensemble ? ils se haïssent mutuellement."

  
"Penses-y un peu," poursuivit Hermione. "D'abord, Harry flirte avec Malefoy au dîner..."

  
"Contre ma volonté," interjecta Harry.

  
"Contre ta volonté," approuva Hermione. "Puis, Malefoy t'apporte des fleurs..."

  
"Non, des mauvaises herbes..." corrigea Ron.

  
"Allez vous me laisser finir ?" s'exclama Hermione. "Ensuite, vous vous offrez à manger des chocolats en forme de CUPIDONS, avec des regards qui feraient probablement fondre pratiquement tous ces chocolats..."

  
"Pardon ?!" Demanda Harry.

  
"Oh, allez, Harry, ne le nie pas. Je sais bien que c'était hors de ton contrôle, il n'y a rien dont tu devrais avoir honte." Elle se tourna rapidement vers Ron. "Et ne dis pas un mot, Ronald Weasley."

  
Harry essaya d'interpréter les différents événements de la semaine passée. Ce qu'avait dit Hermione expliquait beaucoup de choses, mais qui pourrait penser que lui et Malefoy, d'entre tous, étaient destinés l'un à l'autre ?

  
"Avant qu'on n'aille plus loin dans cette conversation," déclara finalement Harry, "je pense que j'ai besoin d'une douche moi aussi." Il enleva des morceaux de chocolat séché de sa robe. "Je vous retrouverai dans la salle commune avant le dîner.

==========================================================

  
  
Dans une autre partie du château, vers les donjons, Drago Malefoy ôtait les restes de sa robe.

  
"Regardez ça !" râla-t-il. "Potter fait des catastrophes partout où il va. Le moins qu'il puisse faire est de me laisser en dehors de ça !"

  
Une fois tous les vêtements offensants à terre, Drago alla dans les douches, des bouteilles de shampooing, conditionneur, gel pour le corps et autres choses dans ce goût-là dans les bras.

  
"Berk !" s'exclama-t-il comme il essayait de se laver les cheveux, en réalisant que les friandises collantes allaient être plus difficiles à ôter qu'il ne le pensait au premier abord.

  
"Potter était assez gonflé pour faire un truc pareil," se lamenta-t-il. "Je veux dire, vraiment, jusqu'où a-t-il pu aller pour frotter du chocolat partout sur mon... mon... corps ?"

  
Drago se figea un moment comme les mots "Potter", "frotter" et "corps" provoquèrent plus de réactions qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. A son horreur suprême et indignée, il réalisa que certaines parties de lui-même semblaient avoir réagi plus que d'autres.

  
"Oh, merde, non," déclara-t-il fermement. "C'est le sort. Ce doit être le sort. Jamais je n'aurai pensé à ce Gryffonbeurk... Je dois me laver et sortir de là."

  
Mais ça allait de pire en pire comme il s'y évertuait. Chaque toucher sur son corps semblait faire apparaître une nouvelle image, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr de devoir se brûler le cerveau pour s'en débarrasser. Par-dessus le marché, son "petit problème" devenait un "gros problème" plutôt rapidement.

  
"Ok," se décida-t-il finalement. "Je vois que je ne sortirai pas d'ici tant que je ne me serais pas occupé de ça, mais je NE penserai PAS à... à... lui !"

==========================================================

  
  
De l'autre côté du château, de nombreux étages plus haut, Harry avait également quelques difficultés. Il avait réussi à éviter toute question de la part de ses compagnons de maison, comme il se dirigeait vers les douches, mais il ne pouvait éviter ses propres questions.

  
Hermione avait raison. Il avait aimé le début de leur dernière rencontre, et il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était entièrement à cause du sort. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que sa peau était en feu partout où il avait touché Malefoy ? Il l'avait touché avant, de nombreuses fois comme ils s'étaient battu, mais c'était différent, ce n'était pas une colère brûlante, c'était... quoi ?

  
N'y pense même pas, se dit-il. Lave-toi simplement et retourne dans la salle commune. En plus, le dîner n'est pas loin et peut-être que je pourrai prendre mon balai et m'entraîner sur le stade un peu plus tard...

  
Soudain, l'image de Malefoy sur son balai en équipement complet de Quidditch, en sueur et un air déterminé sur le visage, lui vint à l'esprit.

  
Les paupières d'Harry se fermèrent à demi comme il fit passer ses mains sur son torse. "Il est vraiment doué en vol," pensa-t-il. "Et pas un mauvais attrapeur..."

  
Harry s'arrêta comme il vit que sa main avait erré beaucoup plus bas que son torse.

  
"Ce n'est pas bon..." marmonna-t-il. "Je DOIS penser à autre chose..."

==========================================================

  
  
Drago s'appuya contre le mur de la douche et ferma les yeux. "Mmmmh... oui, plages, bikinis... beaucoup de blondes... ou de brunettes, oui, une belle brune avec des yeux verts émeraude... et..."

  
Drago vit la femme de son rêve se métamorphoser en un certain Harry Potter.

  
"Non, non... pas de plages," il secoua la tête. "Près d'un feu de cheminée agréable, de la neige dehors, juste moi et ELLE, enlacés sur le sol, sur un drap, beaucoup de peau douce..."

  
La respiration de Drago s'accéléra considérablement comme il laissait sa main faire un va et vient sur sa longueur, de l'eau chaude ruisselant sur le corps.

  
"Si bon..." murmura-t-il.

==========================================================

  
  
Harry s'entoura de la main, fermant les yeux comme il laissait les images d'un des magazines de Ron, "Vilaines sorcières" apparaître par flashes dans son esprit.

  
"Oui, Miss Novembre..." gémit-il, "si belle, ces beaux yeux bleus... on est dans une cabine, oui, touche-moi là..."

==========================================================

  
  
La respiration de Drago devenait de plus en plus erratique comme il se figurait sa maîtresse se baisser et entrouvrir sa bouche devant lui, il pouvait seulement voir ces stupéfiants yeux verts, la manière dont la bouche de son amant allait et venait sur son... oh, oui...

==========================================================

  
  
Harry gémit encore plus fort, s'imaginant en train de glisser les doigts dans la chevelure de son blond torride, s'appuyant toujours plus contre son... érigé... son... oh... mon dieu...

  
"Drago !"

==========================================================

  
  
"Oh, Merlin, oui, Harry ! Juste là..."

==========================================================

  
  
Les deux garçons glissèrent le long du mur de leurs douches, les jambes cédant sous eux, leurs pensées en union parfaite malgré la distance entre eux.

  
"Oh..."

  
"Merde..."

  
"J'ai VRAIMENT perdu l'esprit !"

**   
  
- fin du chapitre -**

Note de l'auteur : Le titre du chapitre vient de la chanson de John C. Mellencamp "I need a lover who won't drive me crazy"

Note de la traductrice : Eh, eh... Dans le chapitre qui vient, Dobby se repointe, un Harlequin à la main ! bave d'avance

Fic sur le même couple : "A menteur, menteur et demi !" d'Ivrian ! Pas mal pour le déni de réalité de nos deux héros... Franchement, Ivrian est un GENIE dans le genre ! slashes hot à gogo... miom ! A voir !


End file.
